What Could've Been
by ReadingCoffeeBeans
Summary: She still remembered the way Cedric had smiled to her, the sweet and encouraging words he had whispered to her during their first year. They had been inseparable and then, they simply drifted apart. She suffered the loss of their relationship and having to watch him fight for his life. She crossed her fingers until they ached.


"Cedric Diggory!" the moment she heard that name her breath got caught in her throat and a strange need to giggle nervously began to overwhelm her.

The Triwizard tournament was risky, action packed, and extremely dangerous for her health, even if all she did was stand on the bleachers with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Watching Cedric fight against the current of impending death made her queasy and upset, she wanted so badly to jump down and protect him from any harm.

He had been smiling when he threw the little piece of parchment into the goblet and a brighter grin appeared when Dumbledore announced he was one of the champions. Why didn't he think more clearly about the pain that was ahead?

Cedric was such a kind and modest soul, she couldn't understand what made him want to participate, why he needed that glory. He was already looked up to by everyone, he already had a beautiful suitor and loyal friends. Was there something missing from his heart that she didn't know about? Maybe he had changed. After all, it had been a while since she had had a decent conversation with him, maybe she just hadn't noticed his transformation.

She still remembered the way Cedric had smiled to her, the sweet and encouraging words he had whispered to her during their first year, the timid hugs they had given each other before leaving for summer holidays. All the letters she had received were well guarded in her trunk, protected by a magical lock that opened only when she sang their favorite song. They had been inseparable, planning to be aurors one day, partners fighting for justice. And they simply drifted apart. When their eyes met, she no longer saw the same spark of acknowledgment and humour. She couldn't understand it and her worst mistake was not trying to. Before she knew it, Cedric hardly ever smiled back.

There was some hope for the reconstitution of their friendship. After their seventh year they were both going to begin training in order to accomplish their childhood dream. Cedric was going to be by her side once again and she would be able to see if there remained the silken thread of destiny that had united them in the first place. Meanwhile, she suffered, she suffered the loss of their relationship and having to watch him fight for his life. She crossed her fingers until they ached, she needed to know she'd be able wave him goodbye again in platform nine and three quarters.

The screaming made her get back to reality, thankfully it wasn't him. High pitched squeals came from every row in the bleachers. Some were cheering, others yelled out advice to him. But Cedric could manage without being told what to do, he was resourceful. She watched his every move, predicting almost perfectly how he was going to act. As soon as he took the golden egg in his hands, she finally rested slumping in her seat whilst everyone else stood up and applauded.

Cedric Diggory was going to win, she could sense it.

xxxx

For the first time in his life he had decided to be arrogant. Cedric swiftly wrote his name in the paper and approached the goblet without looking back. The excited chatter that filled the room invigorated him and he laughed wholeheartedly with his friends when talking about the tournament, about his chances of being selected. However, if he had been honest, Cedric would've admitted he hoped Dumbledore would never read his name out loud.

From the very beginning he could see her watching, watching as he walked towards the rest of the champions, as he began the first task and as he walked towards the lake. Obviously she didn't know it, but her presence soothed him. Even after all this time without being close, she seemed to be the only one that was truly connected to him. She didn't appear during the Yule Ball, though. And the whole night he felt uncomfortable, surrounded by strangers, even when Cho was supposed to be his beloved girlfriend.

A day before entering the maze he had a fight with Cho. She had asked him to quit, given him an ultimatum. As soon as he began the trial, they'd be over. She knew how much winning mattered to him, how much his responsibilities and promises made him who he was, and she still acted as though she was the most important thing in his life. Cedric, surprising himself, had responded with a: "Suit yourself." He then walked towards his room and wrote a letter.

Cedric had never been good at pouring out his feelings, specially in the written form; but a special inspiration overtook him as he addressed the letter to her, his long lost friend. He wanted everything restored back to the way everything used to be, he wanted her to know she could count on him just as he would understand she'd always be there for him. Cedric made her a promise. If he won, he'd apologize with a butterbeer and a deluxe chocolate frog. If he lost, he'd apologize with whatever it was she asked of him…

xxxx

She could clearly see the red sparks light up the sky. Clutching the letter close to her chest, she wished with all her might it was Cedric, that he had given up. But she knew him too well, there was no way he'd quit. So, whilst everyone else stood in a tense silence, she pictured him approaching her with a huge chocolate frog in his hands.


End file.
